1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable, connectable panel assemblies for use in building structures and other structures where the panel assemblies may be utilized. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for interconnecting panel assemblies, providing for rotatability of one panel assembly relative to another around an axis of rotation, and providing for securing the interconnection of one panel assembly with respect to another panel assembly in a fixed, lockable relationship. Additionally, this invention provides with a fastenerless connection between the construction panel its perimeter trims.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pre-fabricated, foldable, portable building structures have been developed to enable shipment of structures in a collapsed form while facilitating the erection of those buildings at their installation site. One objective in developing pre-fabricated, foldable, portable buildings is to provide for maximum square footage of erected structure while retaining a minimum volume and weight of the structure in its collapsed form for shipping purposes. This avoids the unnecessary transportation of air volume within the structure, resulting in more economical transportation of such structures. At the same time, hingedly joining components of the structure to fold when collapsed facilitates erection of these structures at the erection site by unskilled labor at considerable cost and time saving.
The successful development and introduction of containerized transportation, involving the loading of fixed-dimension containers aboard land, sea, and air modes of transportation specially adapted for standard container sizes, has provided considerable cost benefit and generally provides safer and quicker worldwide freight transportation. The I.S.O. freight containers have been universally adopted by most modern modes of transportation, and practically every country in the world is now capable of handling and delivering such containers, making it possible to economically ship I.S.O. freight containers to practically any destination in the world.
Given the benefits associated with containerized transportation, the development of a pre-fabricated, foldable, portable building that is collapsible to fit within the outside dimensions of shipping containers meeting I.S.O standards is desirable. One problem associated with the development of a pre-fabricated, foldable, portable building is a sufficiently robust and maneuverable interconnection system for interconnection of panel assemblies that compose the foldable building.
Current designs for interconnection systems are not maximally efficient in terms of use of the available space, do not interconnect panel assemblies with adequate fixation, resulting in weak connections, create unwanted heat transfer at the connections of adjacent panel assemblies, and inadequately seal the space between sides of the panel assembly to prevent fluid flow therebetween. Accordingly, there exists a need for an optimized panel assembly that addresses such deficiencies.